Gav Daragon
Gav Daragon fue un explorador hiperespacial que vivió en los años anteriores y durante la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. A temprana edad, Daragon recibió entrenamiento en la Fuerza por los Jedi, sin embargo Daragon no perteneció a la Orden Jedi. Después de la muerte de sus padres, Hok y Timar Daragon, (los cuales murieron en una misión para llevar suministros a los soldados en Kirrek), Daragon y su hermana, Jori Daragon, heredaron el Rompestrellas 12, ambos empezaron a trabajar como exploradores del hiperespacio. Sin embargo, problemas con los acreedores les obligo a huir de su planeta natal Koros Mayor y dar un salto al hiperespacio a ciegas. Cuando salieron del hiperespacio se encontraron con el legendario Imperio Sith que había sido aislado durante miles de años. Aunque ambos hermanos al aterrizar en Korriban intentaron ser amigables, fueron encarcelados por los Sith. Daragon y su hermana iban a ser ejecutados, para su fortuna fueron rescatados por uno de los Señores Sith más poderosos del Imperio Sith, Naga Sadow, Gav y Jori Daragon luego del rescate se escondieron en la fortaleza secreta de Naga Sadow, en Kar Shian. Sadow descubrió la sensibilidad a la Fuerza en Gav y comenzó a entrenarlo en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Sadow predico a Gav que iba a ayudar a los Sith en una guerra contra la República Galáctica. Mientras tanto, Sadow y Ludo Kressh se disputaban el control del Imperio Sith, Sadow logro salir victorioso y en medio del caos permitió escapar a Jori en el Rompestrellas 12. Sin ningún obstáculo que se le interpusiera, Sadow como nuevo Señor Oscuro de los Sith encargo a su nuevo aprendiz Gav Daragon las flotas sith y lanzo un ataque en dos frentes a la República Galáctica. Daragon personalmente ordeno el ataque en Koros Mayor, pero con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana en el planeta; en medio del ataque Gav tomó una nave hasta su antigua casa en la ciudad de Cinnagar. Daragon buscó la ayuda de un viejo conocido, Aarrba, pero el viejo Hutt sólo le escupió en la cara. Interpretando este movimiento como un ataque, los guardianes Massassi de Daragon mataron al Hutt. Su hermana Jori lo confronto culpándole por la muerte de Aarrba, abrumado por la emoción, Daragon huyo de su hermana. Daragon dejo a un lado su lealtad a Naga Sadow, debido a toda la violencia y destrucción generada por la guerra. Daragon fue a Primus Goluud con intención de detener la destrucción y violencia de la guerra, deteniendo a Naga Sadow. En Primus Goluud Daragon ataco a la nave de Naga Sadow (La cual se encontraba allí para facilitar a Naga Sadow la creación de ilusiones) Daragon logro romper la concentración del Señor Oscuro, sin embargo Sadow le convencería de un encuentro cara a cara, Cuando Gav llego a la esfera de meditación de Naga Sadow, se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado, la esfera estaba vacía. La flota de Koros no tardó en llegar a el sistema junto con Jori, Gav logro entregarles las coordenadas del Imperio Sith y decir adiós a su hermana. Gav moriría luego por las erupciones solares convocadas por Sadow. Biografía Primeros Años Gav Daragon nació en el Núcleo Profundo , en el planeta Koros Mayor. Era hijo de los pilotos Hok y Timar Daragon, además tenia una hermana, Jori Daragon, en algún momento de la infancia de Gav fue entrenado en las artes Jedi, sin embargo nunca formo parte de la Orden JediTales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire.Gav y Jori tenían la mitad de un cristal en un colgar cada uno, cuando estaban muy cerca uno del otro el cristal tenía un ligero hormigueo.Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 3: First Encounter Adquisición del Rompestrellas 12 thumb|left|170px|El ''[[Rompestrellas 12]] En 5.000 ABY, estallo una guerra en el sistema Koros, destinada a unificar los siete mundos del sistema. La guerra marcho bien para la emperatriz Teta y sus fuerzas, ya que fueron capaces de unir con éxito seis de los siete mundos en el comercio mutuo y la ayuda. Sin embargo, en Kirrek los soldados de la emperatriz eran atacados por los piratas y los rebeldes, dirigidos por un hombre llamado Llaban. Mientras que los soldados estaban siendo asediados en Kirrek, muchos pilotos fueron llamados para transportar suministros a Kirrek, incluyendo a Hok y Timar Daragon. Antes de que iniciara la misión de sus padres, Gav y su hermana los acompañaron al muelle de reparaciones de Aarrba el Hutt a sus padres. Fueron a buscar la Sombra Corredora que Aarrba estaba reparando (por tan solo un porcentaje del precio real). Gav y su hermana les propusieron a sus padres seguirles en su otra nave, el Rompestrellas 12, sin embargo sus padres se negaron argumentando que era demasiado peligroso. Además Aarrba había decidido mantener el Rompestrellas 12 como garantía hasta que los Daragon regresaran, descartando cualquier posibilidad de que Gav y su hermana siguieran a sus padres. En Kirrek las fuerzas de Koros eran acompañadas por dos Caballeros Jedi: El asesor personal de la emperatriz Teta, Memit Nadill y Odan-Urr, un Draethos estudioso que nunca había visto antes una batalla. Ambos jedis utilizaron la meditación de batalla para reforzar la moral y la determinación de los soldados, además de aumentar los temores y dudas de los piratas y los rebeldes. La utilización de la meditación de batalla resulto en un éxito enorme, y las fuerzas de Koros fueron capaces de hacer retroceder a los rebeldes. Sin embargo hubo un efecto secundario por la meditación de batalla, ya que desató las últimas reservas de la desesperación de los rebeldes. Comenzaron a disparar contra los más débiles, a fin de eliminar la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles. La Sombra Corredora llegó a Kirrek poco después y fue atacado por los cañones de los piratas. Hok y Timar Daragon intentaron una maniobra evasiva, pero fueron incapaces y la nave fue destruida, muriendo ambos. Gav y su hermana estaban todavía en el taller de mantenimientos de Aarrba el Hutt durante la batalla, trabajando en la reparación del Rompestrellas 12. Cuando Aarrba recibió la noticia sobre la muerte de Hok y Timar Daragon, trato de informar a los hermanos Daragon, que inicialmente creyeron que la noticia era que sus padres volvían a casa. Sin embargo, Aarrba les reveló que sus padres habían muerto y les dio el Rompestrellas 12, diciéndoles que sus padres habían pagado por ella con su muerte. Gav se sorprendió por la buena acción del Hutt. Ambos hermanos decidieron tomar el Rompestrellas 12 y explorar la galaxia, con la esperanza de honrar la memoria de sus padres. Hacia lo desconocido Con el control total del Rompestrellas 12, Gav y Jori Daragon se convirtieron en exploradores hiperespaciales. No tuvieron mucho éxito y adquirieron deudas con varios acreedores, incluyendo Aarrba, pero Gav se mantuvo continuamente optimista sobre sus posibilidades de trazar una ruta que les trajera beneficios. Uno de sus esfuerzos más exitosos fue el Corredor Goluud, una ruta que pasa por el sistema Goluud. La ruta fue aprobada por el burócrata Shodon Ko del Gremio de Navegantes, pero su factor de riesgo asignado fue alto. Durante sus viajes los hermanos Daragon ganaron una reputación con el control de Cinnagar de ser exploradores persistentes y temerarios. Las deudas acumuladas los obligo a vender su vivienda en Cinnagar a Aarrba como garantía para las reparaciones del Rompestrellas 12 luego de que sufriera daños en una carrera. Un día, Gav y su hermana dieron un salto al hiperespacio, con un buen presentimiento ambos hermanos trataron de navegar por el traicionero Racimo de Starswarm, lograron cruzarlo pero su nave sufrió severos daños y solo se logró la asignación de un camino peligroso que no devolvió ningún beneficio. Gav y su hermana quedaron de nuevo sin dinero en Koros Mayor. Los hermanos llevaron el Rompestrellas 12 al taller de mantenimiento de Aarrba el Hutt, sin embargo Aarrba dudó en ayudarles, argumentando que no tenían ninguna garantía más para ofrecerle. Sin embargo, el Hutt acordó reparar la nave con una condición: que mantuviera el Rompestrellas 12 en su taller hasta que los hermanos pagaran las reparaciones en su totalidad.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 1: Into the Unknown Poco después, Gav recibió una noticia de Shodon Ko, un comerciante llamado Ssk Kahorr había utilizado el Corredor Goluud y que sus beneficios se avecinaban. Gav se sintió orgulloso de si mismo y rápidamente informó a Aarrba del dinero que pronto obtendría y que usaría para pagar las reparaciones del Rompestrellas 12. Luego de salir del taller de mantenimiento de Aarrba se encontró con dos hombres armados que le informaron que Ssk Kahorr quería la cabeza de él y su hermana, argumentaron que Kahorr estaba enojado debido a que el Corredor Goluud había dado lugar a la destrucción de uno de sus buques, y que Shodon Ko recientemente había sido encontrado muerto. thumb|180px|Gav y su [[Jori Daragon|hermana fueron salvados de los asesinos por Odan-Urr y Memit Nadill.]] Después de este incidente, volvió con su hermana en las calles de Cinnagar y le conto sobre el encuentro con los hombres, además le aseguro que solicitaría al Gremio de Navegantes su dinero. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por los mismos dos hombres que Gav había encontrado antes, esta vez, los hombres revelaron su lealtad a Ssk Kahorr y atacaron. Ambos hermanos fueron perseguidos por las calles de Cinnagar mientras intentaban huir, cuando se encontraban en un callejón sin salida a punto de ser asesinados. Sin embargo, fueron salvados por Memit Nadill y Odan-Urr, que acertó a pasar por la zona. Uno de los asesinos murió por el sable luz de Odan urr y los demás huyeron de la escena. Nadill advirtió a Gav y su hermana que los dos no estaban a salvo en Cinnagar o en todo el sistema Koros, ambos hermanos decidieron abandonar el sistema , luego de pensarlo llegaron a la conclusión de que la única manera de salir del planeta era robando el Rompestrellas 12 del taller de mantenimiento de Aarrba, lograron salir del taller sin problemas, pero en la órbita tuvieron que tomar acción evasiva para escapar de los buques de seguridad, Jori introdujo al azar las coordenadas en la computadora de navegación, y ambos hermanos huyeron hacia lo desconocido.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 1: Into the Unknown El Imperio Sith thumb|left|200px|Gav Daragon y su [[Jori Daragon|hermana al llegar a Korriban.]] El salto al hiperespacio a ciegas del Rompestrellas 12 llevo a los hermanos Daragon más lejos que cualquier buque registrado de la República Galáctica había ido hasta ese momento. Después de un largo viaje, Gav decidió salir del hiperespacio. Cuando salió del hiperespacio se encontró con un mundo misterioso. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta lo lejos que habían llegado; Gav comprobó la computadora de navegación, y vio que estaban en una zona remota, sin mapas trazados. Sin embargo, las coordenadas de regreso estaban guardadas en el computador del Rompestrellas 12, de modo que serian capaz de encontrar el camino de regreso a su casa. Con una sonrisa, Jori Daragon aseguro que su ruta les daría una fortuna incalculable de parte del Gremio de Navegantes. Gav no estaba seguro si el mundo misterioso delante de ellos estaba habitado y decidió aterrizar a explorar. Gav aterrizó la nave en un valle lleno de monumentos y se presento a el y su hermana como representantes de la república. Para su sorpresa, los hermanos Daragon no fueron recibidos por los sith, en cambio fueron detenidos rápidamente. Gav y su hermana no sabían que habían tropezado con el legendario Imperio Sith, que había sido aislado de la galaxia durante siglos. Habían aterrizado en medio del funeral del recientemente fallecido Señor Oscuro de los Sith Marka Ragnos que había generado un duelo entre dos Señores Sith, Ludo Kressh y Naga Sadow.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord Gav y su hermana se mantuvieron en una cárcel de una fortaleza en el planeta Ziost, la capital mundial del Imperio Sith, mientras tanto en otro lugar de Ziost un gran debate sobre el futuro de los hermanos Daragon se llevaba a cabo, Ludo Kressh sugería sacrificarlos inmediatamente, alegando que eran precursores de una invasión de la República, mientras que Naga Sadow se le oponía queriendo dejarles con vida, insistiendo en que tenían una información vital que podría facilitar la expansión del Imperio Sith. Mientras tanto en las mazmorras Gav luchaba por mantener su optimismo, señalando que todos los grandes exploradores de vez en cuando tenían problemas similares. Luego de un rato el Sith Simus les informo que su suerte se había decidido; serian ejecutados tan pronto como fuese posible. Gav se enfureció por esta noticia y protestó que no había tenido un juicio justo y que no le había dado a los Sith ninguna información, pero estas quejas cayeron en oídos sordos. Sin que lo supieran los hermanos Daragon, Naga Sadow había formulado un plan para liberar a los Daragon para obtener información sobre la república. [[Naga Sadow|Sadow secretamente con un grupo de guerreros massassi se dirigió a Ziost y atacaron la fortaleza, Sadow ordenó a los massassi ir al nivel de prisioneros y tomar a los Daragon con el fin de garantizar que los hermanos no fueran heridos. En ese momento los Daragon estaban angustiados y lamentaban su suerte. Gav supuso que debería haber continuado con su entrenamiento Jedi y lamentó el hecho de girar al azar la computadora de navegación que los había llevado hasta Korriban. Cuando Gav oyó a los massassi se enderezó y se comprometió a no caer sin luchar. Sin embargo, no fueron recibidos por los verdugos, sino por Naga Sadow, que había eliminado a los guardias de la celda. Sadow les dijo a los hermanos que los estaba rescatando y les ordenó seguir a un massassi hasta su nave, Gav y su hermana estaban finalmente a salvo, el se encontraba en la fortaleza secreta de Sadow en Khar Shian, mientras que Sadow se dirigió a una reunión urgente de los Sith en Ziost. Aprendiz de Sadow thumb|right|200px|Gav Daragon practica la magia sith. Al llegar a Khar Shian, Gav y su hermana fueron divididos, Jori fue enviada a la fortaleza señuelo de Naga Sadow en Khar Delba. Aunque Sadow insistió en que Gav no era un prisionero, Gav estaba abrumado por el aburrimiento. Mientras tanto, Naga Sadow noto la sensibilidad a la Fuerza de Gav y le enseñó varias técnicas del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, Gav se dio cuenta de que los poderes que le enseñaba Sadow eran muy diferentes a los que había aprendido de los Jedi. Gav también recibió entrenamiento en las artes exóticas de la magia Sith. Sadow alentó a Gav y le aseguro que albergaba un poder muy fuerte. Gav se entero de que Sadow quería que el se convirtieran en un experto de la magia Sith antes de volver a casa. Sin que lo supiera Gav, Sadow estaba trabajando en sus propias maquinas. Mientras tanto, Sadow se las arreglo para simular un ataque de la República Galáctica en el hangar donde se encontraba el Rompestrellas 12 (Que estaba bajo el control directo de Kressh) y ordenó a sus hombres robar la nave. Sin embargo luego del ataque, Ludo Kressh descubrió el emblema de Sadow entre los restos de la batalla. Enfurecido por la traición de Sadow, Kressh reunió a dos de sus aliados, Horak-Mul y Dor Gal-ram y decidieron atacar a Naga Sadow.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord Kressh y sus aliados atacaron Khar Delba con toda su potencia de fuego. En Kar Shian, Gav noto el fuego de la batalla y no tenia claro lo que sucedia, al no tener conocimiento de lo que sucedia le pregunto a los guardias massassi lo que estaba pasando, se negaron a responder. Aunque Gav estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su hermana, confiaba en que Sadow sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Luego Gav descubria que el Rompestrellas 12 se había ido con Jori a bordo, con la ayuda de Sadow, Jori había escapado del Imperio Sith. Mientras tanto en la batalla, Sadow utilizo el engaño para diezmar a la flota de Kressh. Derrotado, Kressh huyó.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreaker 12 Preparaciones thumb|left|150px|Gav Daragon y Naga Sadow En Khar Delba, Gav estuvo al lado de Naga Sadow, mientras que supervisaba la reconstrucción y reparación de la fortaleza de Naga Sadow que había atacado anteriormente Ludo Kressh. Durante este tiempo, Sadow, que era el nuevo Señor Oscuro de los Sith, le entregaba joyas a Gav y se jactaba de la opulencia y la gloria del Imperio Sith. Sin embargo Gav se mostraba incomodo con la idea de atacar la República, los recuerdos de su sufrimiento y miseria mientras vivía en Koros Mayor después de la muerte de sus padres, junto con la persuasión de Sadow, lo convenció de lo contrario. En ese momento, Sadow había ganado el apoyo de todos los otros Lord Sith. Un día, Sadow le pidió a Gav que le acompañara a una reunión en la ciudadela recién reparada de Khar Delba. En la reunión Sadow proclamó que la flota del Imperio Sith estaba lista para atacar a la República. Pero Sadow fue interrumpido por un mensaje urgente, Ludo Kressh había vuelto en su buque insignia. Rápidamente se mostro un mensaje de Kressh, quien proclamó que Sadow era un traidor. Después de escuchar este mensaje, Sadow le ordeno a Gav activar los sistemas automatizados de atasco de transmisión. Sin embargo, cuando Gav activo el sistema, en realidad eran las torretas de defensa de la ciudadela, las torretas dispararon a la nave de Kressh y aparentemente Gav acababa de asesinar a Kressh. Gav estaba enojado por el engaño de Sadow, porque él nunca había matado antes, pero Sadow le aseguro que él había hecho una obra importante, despejando el camino hacia la República. Sadow luego reveló que había colocado un dispositivo de rastreo en el Rompestrellas 12, mostrándoles el camino de regreso a la República, y indico que ya había llegado el momento para atacar. Con los preparativos de guerra a punto de terminar, Gav acompaño a Sadow a Ch'hodos, la base central del Lord Sith Shar Dakhan, por un acto militar. Allí Gav confesó que él sólo estaba emocionado de ver de nuevo a Jori y mantenerla a salvo de los combates, Naga Sadow le aseguró que la lucha no duraría mucho tiempo y la República caería derrotada. Mientras tanto, continuaron los preparativos con Sadow reuniendo una gran fuerza desde todos los rincones del Imperio Sith, incluyendo una importante flota y una aun mayor de tropas de tierra y bestias de guerra. Cuando todo estuvo listo, la flota se reunió cerca de Khar Shian, que sirvió como punto de parada del ejército. Gav asumió sus funciones mientras Naga Sadow se concentraba en su esfera de meditación Sith. Con el inicio de la guerra a la vista, Gav duda en la estrategia de dejar a los mundos del Imperio Sith indefensos mientras que la flota iba a luchar contra la República. Sin embargo, Sadow respondió que era necesario centrarse en su nuevo objetivo. Sadow le dio una gran responsabilidad a Gav, por su servicio y conocimiento de la República le nombro comandante de la flota desde el puente de la nave insignia de Sadow. Aunque Gav se negó a hacerlo primero, ya que nunca había mandado nada antes, en el último momento, aceptó la oferta, la flota de los Sith inicio el viaje hacia la República para iniciar la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial.Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 2: Forces in Collision La Gran Guerra Hiperespacial thumb|right|200px|La nave de Gav Daragon se acerca a [[Cinnagar.]] Gracias al dispositivo de rastreo que llevaba el Rompestrellas 12, la masiva flota Sith llego al sistema Koros y encontraron al Rompestrellas 12 frente a ellos, Gav se sorprendió creyendo que había encontrado a Jori. Sin embargo, a pesar de las protestas de Gav, Sadow ordenó a sus hombres bloquear al Rompestrellas 12 y luego destruirle inmediatamente. Gav se enfureció, sin embargo Sadow le mostro los sensores a Gav para mostrarle que no había formas de vida humana en el Rompestrellas 12. De inmediato Naga Sadow puso en marcha su plan, ordenando a la flota dividirse en dos, una parte atacó el sistema Koros, mientras que otra ataco a Coruscant. Antes de retirarse a su esfera de meditación, Naga Sadow dejo a Gav a cargo de la flota principal. Gav dirigía la flota de los Sith en un gran ataque en el sistema Koros, la lucha contra los soldados tetianos y los combatientes de Llaben (Que se habían unido a la Emperatriz Teta en el ataque), con la batalla en marcha, Gav decidió aterrizar personalmente en Cinnagar con un grupo de guardias massassi, creyendo que si podía apagar las defensas de Cinnagar, evitaría el derramamiento de sangre, además quería encontrar a Jori en medio de todo el caos. Gav tomó el viaje de regreso a Cinnagar en una nave Sith y lloró al ver la devastación que había causado a su ciudad. Él aterrizó cerca del taller de mantenimiento de Aarrba el hutt y entro en el taller, con la esperanza de encontrar a Jori, Gav le pidió ayuda a Aarrba, sin embargo el hutt solo le escupió en la cara; los massassi lo tomaron como un ataque contra su señor y de inmediato atacaron a Aarrba, clavándole una lanza en el abdomen. Herido de muerte, el último acto del hutt fue aplastar a los massassi, rodando encima de ellos. Sorprendido, Gav reprendió a los guardias restantes, alegando que la acción de Aarrba no había sido un ataque. En ese momento, Jori Daragon entró en el taller y al presenciar la escena culpo a Gav por la muerte del hutt, luego su hermana le comento que no era el hermano que ella conocía, saco un sable de luz que le había entregado Odan-Urr y ataco a los guardias massassi, matándoles. Jori le pregunto a Gav porque había hecho todas las cosas que hizo. Agobiado por la tristeza, Gav huyo de Jori hasta su nave. Muerte left|200px|thumb|Gav Daragon se prepara para atacar a [[Naga Sadow.]] Gav corrió a su nave y regresó a su buque de guerra. Sabía que tenía que dejar de obedecer a Naga Sadow y poner fin a la guerra. Gav ordenó que entraran en el hiperespacio, a lo largo de su vieja ruta, el corredor Goluud que dirigía hasta el sistema Goluud, Donde Naga Sadow se encontraba en su esfera de meditación. Gav pensaba en los acontecimientos y se lamento por toda las muertes que había causado con la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial y puso su fe en ver al Imperio Sith destrozado, cuando ya estuvieron en el sistema Goluud, Gav ordenó atacar a la esfera de meditación de Naga Sadow. El ataque rompió la concentración de Sadow, deshaciendo de inmediato las ilusiones en Coruscant y Koros Mayor, tornando la batalla a favor de la República. Naga Sadow envió un mensaje a Gav, pidiéndole que fuera a su esfera de meditación para enfrentarse a él, Gav acepto. Al llegar a la esfera de meditación Gav la encontró vacia y se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado. Un mensaje de Naga Sadow sonaba en la esfera de meditación, llamando a Gav traidor y anunciando que iba a tratar con él después de que la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial terminara. Dentro de la esfera de meditación Gav buscaba un sistema de trabajo que funcionara correctamente, sin embargo lo único que funcionaba era la comunicación. Las fuerzas de la emperatriz Teta llegaron, con Jori y la emperatriz Teta a bordo, quienes le dijeron a Gav que se rindiera y se preparara para ser abordado. Gav les dijo que el Imperio Sith había dejado sus mundos desprotegidos y que podían atacarles para sellar la guerra. Sin embargo, en ese momento, los restos de la flota de Naga Sadow llegaron al sistema Goluud y iniciaron un combate contra las fuerza de la Emperatriz Teta, mientras que Jori no se podia permitir salir del sistema sin su hermano. Al final las últimas palabras de Gav fueron para decir adiós a su hermana. Las fuerzas de la Emperatriz Teta abandonaron el sistema Goluud mientras Gav moría debido a las erupciones solares de la estrella supergigante roja Primus Goluud. Legado thumb|180px|Los Daragon fueron recordados por mucho tiempo, por iniciar la Gran Guerra SithDe vuelta a Cinnagar, Jori se hizo cargo de las reparaciones del taller de mantenimiento de Aarrba.Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 5: End of an Empire Años depués de su muerte, Gav Daragon fue recordado por su rol al empezar la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial , fue incluida en una compilación de historia Jedi creada por la Jedi Tionne Solusar en el 40 DBY. En los días posteriores a los Daragon, algunos historiadores apuntan que la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial podría haber sido evitada si el Jedi Odan-Urr no hubiera salvado a los Daragon de los asesinos de Kahorr, pero Solusar creyó que los Daragon no pueden ser los responsables del inicio de la guerra''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force. Su rol fue recordado por mucho tiempo en la historia por destruir la hiperruta que fue considerada una de las mas remarcables de la Era de la Antigua República. La hiperruta, llamada el ''Camino Daragon, daba un pasaje directo desde la base profunda hasta el espacio Sith.The Essential Atlas Fue citado en un texto histórico creador por el historiador Voren Na'al mucho tiempo después de su muerte.The New Essential Chronology Personalidad y rasgos Gav siempre fue muy optimista, a pesar de su mala situación financiera. Cada vez que exploraba el hiperespacio, siempre estaba convencido de que él y Jori descubrirían algo bueno. Incluso después de innumerables fracasos, nunca perdió su optimismo, y cuando él y Jori fueron encerrados en el Imperio Sith, Gav aun predicaba que podría ser peor. Su optimismo fue solamente superado por el amor hacia su hermana Jori, que le llevó a servir voluntariamente a Naga Sadow para ayudar a su hermana a tener una vida mejor. Gav haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a su hermana, incluyendo ayudar en el ataque a su casa, Cinnagar. Aun con el final de su vida cerca, Gav ayudo a la república diciéndoles que la debilidad del Imperio Sith eran sus mundos y les entrego las coordenadas. A pesar de que sólo colaboro con Naga Sadow para ayudar a su hermana, Gav llegó a lamentar mucho su complicidad con el inicio de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. thumb|left|200px|Gav Daragon y su querida hermana, [[Jori Daragon.]] Gav era muy atrevido, e incluso como un joven e inexperto piloto se ofreció a acompañar a sus padres en una peligrosa misión para llevar suministros a los soldados en Kirrek. Cuando tiene que huir de Ssk Kahorr, Gav imprudentemente roba su nave del taller de reparaciones de Aarrba y luego hizo una audaz fuga de las fuerzas de seguridad de Cinnagar, además salto a un territorio desconocido sin miedo alguno. No tuvo miedo la primera vez que aterrizo en Korriban donde había una reunión sith, en cambio les saludo con una sonrisa. Gav perdió un poco la fe cuando el y su hermana fueron encarcelados en Ziost. Sin embargo, al final de su aprendizaje con Naga Sadow, Gav había recuperado la calma. Gav ignoro las órdenes de su maestro y fue a matarle con la esperanza de poner fin a la destrucción de la guerra, además Daragon tuvo la valentía para ir a enfrentarse frente a frente contra Naga Sadow. Al borde de su muerte Gav no perdió la calma y fue capaz de ayudar a su hermana para destruir el Imperio Sith. Poderes y habilidades Gav Daragon era sensible a la Fuerza, en su infancia, su afinidad con la Fuerza era lo suficientemente fuerte para que él fuera entrenado en las artes Jedi por los Maestros Jedi. Sin embargo se negó a unirse plenamente a la Orden Jedi, todavía recordaba algunas de las técnicas que le enseñaron. Esta sensibilidad fue redescubierta luego por Naga Sadow , que lo entreno en el Lado oscuro de la Fuerza y en las técnicas de la magia Sith. Gav señaló que los poderes que el había enseñado Sadow, incluyendo la capacidad de conjurar ilusiones, eran radicalmente diferentes a las que le habían enseñado los Jedi. Entre bastidores Gav Daragon fue concebido y escrito por Kevin J. AndersonKevin J. Anderson interview, conducted by Greyman para Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi y apareció por primera vez en: Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith. Gav fue dibujado por Darío Carrasco, Jr. Gav además también esta incluido en: The New Essential Chronology y The New Essential Guide to Characters. Aunque en The New Essential Guide to Characters dice que los ojos de Gav son azules, son claramente marrón en los comic. En este artículo se utiliza The New Essential Guide to Characters como referencia, ya que es la única fuente en que se explicita el color de los ojos. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' * *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Sith del Imperio Sith Categoría:Hechiceros Sith Categoría:Exploradores espaciales Categoría:Tetanos